KUNANG-KUNANG
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [CANON] /Sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang mengantarkan mereka pada sebuah perpisahan. /"Aku harus menyelesaikan semua urusanku. Tanpa melibatkanmu dan yang lainnya."/ "Jangan kembali ke kehidupanmu yang dulu!"/ Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**Ini adalah Fanfiction pertamaku di fandom _"Samurai X"_.**

**Setting dan ceritanya aku ambil dari anime aslinya. #Entah di episode yang ke berapa!?#**

**AKU LUPAAAAA ... #Kebanyakan episodenya sih ya :p**

**Hanya ada beberapa yang aku ubah disini, jadi tidak sama persis :-)**

**Oke, langsung saja ya!**

**Here we goooooooo now ...**

* * *

**X X X**

* * *

**PAIRING : Kenshin Himura x Kaoru Kamiya**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Samurai X (c) Nobuhiro Watsuki**

**Kunang-Kunang (c) Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : CANON, OOC **_**may be**_**, TYPO, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang mengantarkan mereka pada sebuah perpisahan. /"Aku harus menyelesaikan semua urusanku. Tanpa melibatkanmu dan yang lainnya." /"Jangan kembali ke kehidupanmu yang dulu!"/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KUNANG-KUNANG**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

Jantungku selalu berpacu cepat kala berada di dekatnya. Rona merah selalu menghiasi kedua pipiku kala melihat senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya. Lelaki itu selalu bisa membuatku salah tingkah dan gugup setiap waktu. Aku yang bodoh dan tak bisa mengendalikan diri, karena kulihat ia bersikap biasa saja kala dekat dan bicara denganku.

Apa rasa yang ada di dalam hatiku ini begitu besar untuknya? Apa aku benar-benar mencintainya? Lantas apakah ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku? Banyak tanya yang melintas di kepalaku. Entah kapan semua itu akan terjawab. Sebagai seorang wanita, aku hanya bisa bersabar menanti hingga suatu saat ia semua jawaban yang ingin kuketahui segera terungkap.

**POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenshin …" Panggil seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang terikat. Nada suaranya terdengar ragu dan canggung. Bahkan ia tak berani melangkah lebih dekat kearah pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Kemarilah!" Ucap pemuda bernama Kenshin tanpa mengubah posisinya. Ia masih asyik memperhatikan sekumpulan cahaya kecil yang beterbangan menyinari gelapnya malam.

Kaoru mengayunkan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan mendekat, berdiri disamping Kenshin dengan perasaan dan detak jantung tak menentu. Antara gugup, takut, dan canggung. Semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Ia gugup berada dekat dengan pemuda itu, hanya berdua saja, di tempat yang indah dan romantis seakan sengaja diciptakan untuk mereka saja. Ia takut mendengar sesuatu dari mulut pemuda itu akan membuatnya terluka dan kecewa. Ia canggung karena kini telapak tangan besar milik pemuda itu sedang menggenggam tangannya begitu erat—menghantarkan kehangatan di malam yang dingin ini.

"Ke-kenshin …" Kaoru kembali memanggilnya.

"Indah sekali. Lihatlah!" Kenshin menunjuk kearah sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang beterbangan bebas mengitari pepohonan. Ia nampak tersenyum tipis menikmati pemandangan di depan matanya itu.

"Iya, indah sekali." Ucap Kaoru tersenyum sembari membalas genggaman tangan Kenshin—ikut menikmati pemandangan ciptaan Tuhan yang tak bisa ia nikmati kapan saja.

Momen langka ini memang terjadi hanya dalam waktu tertentu saja. Mereka beruntung karena pemandangan menakjubkan ini bisa dinikmati bersama. Hanya berdua. Hal yang jarang sekali dilakukan selama waktu kebersamaan yang cukup lama memunculkan berbagai kenangan bagi mereka.

Hening beberapa saat.

Mereka hanya saling bergenggaman tangan sembari menikmati keindahan malam ditemani kunang-kunang. Senyuman kebahagiaan menghiasi wajah mereka, meski tanpa bicara atau bertukar rasa lewat kata namun cukuplah bagi mereka hanya seperti sekarang ini. Bahasa tubuh yang mencurahkan segala rasa.

"Kaoru …" Kini Kenshin memanggil gadis disampingnya.

"Iya?" Tanggap Kaoru seraya mengalihkan pandangan kearah Kenshin.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya masih tersenyum tipis dan penuh ketulusan.

"Kenshin …" Kaoru menatap Kenshin dengan khawatir.

"Terimakasih atas segala yang kau berikan padaku selama ini."

Tak terasa beberapa tetesan bening mulai mengaliri wajah Kaoru. Ia tak bisa menghentikkannya. Bahkan perasaannya yang mulai tenang kini berubah menjadi gelisah dan takut.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Genggaman tangan Kenshin mulai melonggar.

'Tidak.' Batin Kaoru menolak namun kenyataannya ia hanya diam saja—membiarkan pemuda itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Jangan menangis, Kaoru!" Kenshin mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah Kaoru dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Ke-kenapa? Ke-kenapa kau harus pergi?" Susah payah Kaoru mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan semua urusanku." Jawab Kenshin mantap. "Tanpa melibatkanmu dan yang lainnya." Lanjutnya lagi sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Ja-jangan kembali!" Kaoru menggenggam tangan Kenshin yang masih berada di pipinya. "Jangan kembali ke kehidupanmu yang dulu!" Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dengan tangisan yang semakin melesak keluar.

"Maaf, Kaoru!" Lirih Kenshin.

"Jangan minta maaf!" Bentak Kaoru. "Aku tak butuh itu. Yang kubutuhkan adalah dirimu tetap berada disini bersamaku." Nada suaranya melembut—terkesan penuh permohonan dan pengharapan.

**CUPP**

Sebuah kecupan ringan namun penuh perasaan mendarat diatas kening Kaoru. Kenshin masih mempertahankan kecupannya dalam beberapa saat lamanya, sedangkan Kaoru hanya memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi yang tercipta.

"Kau sangat berarti bagiku." Ucap Kenshin setelah melepaskan kecupannya—terdengar seperti bisikkan namun Kaoru masih bisa mendengarnya. "Maka dari itu, aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

"Kau bodoh, Kenshin. Jangan pergi hanya karena alasan sepele seperti itu!" Kaoru menatap manik biru milik Kenshin tajam dan dalam. Meski tetesan bening senantiasa mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Kenshin menggeleng pelan, "Ini bukanlah hal sepele. Keselamatanmu adalah hal terpenting bagiku. Selama aku masih berada di tengah-tengah kalian, maka bahaya akan selalu datang mengancam. Aku tak ingin mereka yang mengincarku juga membahayakan kalian. Jika aku pergi maka—"

"TIDAK." Teriak Kaoru frustasi. "Aku mohon hiks … Jangan pergi hiks! Jangan tinggalkan aku hiks!" Tangisan Kaoru semakin pilu. Ia mendekap tubuh Kenshin erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Maaf." Ucap Keshin sendu—membelai dan punggung Kaoru. "Aku harus tetap pergi." Ia melepaskan dekapan Kaoru dengan hati-hati seakan takut membuatnya terluka. Meski pada kenyataannya gadis itu memang sudah terluka—hati dan perasaannya.

"….." Kaoru tak mampu lagi untuk mengeluarkan suara. Ia merasa kedua lututnya lemas, tubuhnya pun bergetar karena tangis yang belum juga terhenti.

"Selamat tinggal, Kaoru." Kenshin mundur satu langkah menjauh darinya. "Jaga dirimu!" Ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kaoru yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"….."

"Aku menyayangimu." Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kenshin pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kaoru disana seorang diri. Meninggalkan gadis sekaligus cintanya. Meninggalkan semua kebahagiaan yang selama beberapa waktu terakhir di dalam hidupnya mulai menghiasi hari-harinya. Dan meninggalkan sebagian hati serta jiwanya bersama gadis itu.

**BRUKK**

Kaoru terduduk lemas diatas tanah dengan kedua lutut yang menahan beban tubuhnya. Air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti. Bibirnya bergetar karena tangis, tanpa suara. Namun justru menangis yang seperti itu menandakan bahwa luka dan sakit yang dirasakan begitu parah.

Sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang tadi berterbangan mengitari pepohonan kini berada di sekitar Kaoru. Mereka nampak menyinari tubuh gadis itu, semakin memperlihatkan keadaan menyedihkan yang dialaminya. Sebagian dari mereka ikut pergi bersama pemuda berambut merah yang keberadaannya semakin menjauh dari penglihatan mata Kaoru. Sehingga sosok tegap itu menghilang tertelan gelapnya malam.

"Kenshin …" Gumam Kaoru lirih dan sendu. "Aku menyayangimu."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu kembali. Disini ..." Pertahanan Kaoru telah runtuh. Ia menangis terisak dan semakin pilu. Menutup wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya tanpa mengubah posisi sedikitpun.

Bersimpuh sembari menangisi kepergian pemuda yang amat dicintainya. Bersama kunang-kunang yang masih setia menemaninya disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kenshin's POV**

Maafkan aku!

Keputusan ini sangatlah berat bagiku. Namun aku melakukannya demi kau, demi mereka, orang-orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Kalian sangat berarti bagiku. Kebahagiaan kalian adalah kebahagiaanku. Keselamatan kalian adalah tanggungjawabku.

Kehidupan kelam dan hitam yang dulu kujalani telah banyak membuat orang-orang yang aku sayangi pergi dan tak akan mungkin bisa kembali lagi. Aku tak ingin hal itu terulang. Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan untuk itulah aku memutuskan untuk pergi menyelesaikan semua urusan yang masih tertinggal, tanpa melibatkan siapapun.

Hanya aku saja.

Karena penyebab semua yang terjadi adalah aku, maka yang harus menyelesaikannya pun hanyalah aku sendiri.

Selamat tinggal semuanya!

Terimakasih atas segala hal yang kalian berikan untukku selama ini.

Aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Terutama kau, Kaoru.

**POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**Thanks for reading :-)**

**GIVE ME YOUR REVIEW!**

**See you later in the other fanfiction ;-)**


End file.
